


i might just kiss you

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Series: Unofficial Fictober 2k19 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Swimming, That's implied sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: Impromptu visits, Nikolaj knew weren’t the best,
Relationships: Denmark/Estonia (Hetalia)
Series: Unofficial Fictober 2k19 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507592
Kudos: 1





	i might just kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted on my tumblr a long time ago, i completely forgot to put it on my ao3 and i am so sorry for that. i am so scatterbrained sometimes. anyway, it's a cute fluffy denest that was just really fun to write. i still really enjoy it and hope you guys do too. 
> 
> if you want to prompt me anything from the prompt list [RIGHT HERE](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019) then please do!

With the birds chirping and the lake a nice cool balm against the heat, Nikolaj swam from one end to the other, a smile on his face. "It's so nice!" He called to Eduard, who sat on the lakeside, his feet in the water and a phone to his ear.

Impromptu visits, Nikolaj knew weren't the best, but with the weather climbing high this weekend, he figured that Eduard would've asked for time off. He hadn't, of course, which was the reason he was on the phone instead of swimming in the cool water.

"Uh huh," Eduard was saying as Nikolaj swam towards him. Laying his head on Eduard's lap, skin wetting the other's pants, Nikolaj listened to the conversation. He had always liked Eduard's language; it was gentle and musical, and hearing it now as the world was near silent, he could remember the first time he met Eduard.

Long before his people had won the battle that had given him Eduard’s nation with the strength they were given by God, Nikolaj could remember traveling with his people; going into battles, sailing the seas, the occasional heading into a port town to trade. It had been in one of the port towns in Finland's lands that he had met Eduard.

The weather had been nice that day, the sun had been shining bringing rays of heat down. Nikolaj had been talking to the leader of the village, wondering where Tino was. He had been told that a foreigner from the south had come to town, taking Tino to the forests for a fortnight.

Though Tino’s lands were not yet his at the time, Nikolaj still spent an inordinate amount of time bossing the other nation around and the idea that Tino had taken off for a fortnight without warning had caused a bit of anger to rise -- he could remember, with shame, the anger he had felt as a younger nation, that, thankfully as time had gone on, had calmed down. At the time though all he knew was that Tino, the one nation who listened as he bitched about Sweden, had disappeared.

Of course, right as he was about to threaten the man, he could hear Tino’s laughter ringing throughout the air.

(If Nikolaj was completely honest with himself, back when he was still a young nation and his people had yet to become the rulers of the North, he had a bit of a crush on Finland.)

He had left the man with nothing more than a glare and an unspoken threat and wandered around until he found Tino jumping into the water away from where the boats docked. In the water, he spotted another boy in the water and his eyes had widened.

“Oled liiga väsinud,” The melodic words caught his attention and he had stopped in his footsteps, heart beating so loudly in his ears that he missed the last bit of what was being said before loud laughter filled the air.

There were many myths that his people held that spoke of water creatures and for a moment Nikolaj could believe that the boy in the water was a _nikke_ , coming to steal Tino from his people, but the more he stared, the more he felt like he was the one being lured into the ocean.

“Tanska!” Tino waved from his spot in the water, drawing his attention away from the other blond boy in the water. Quick words of Tino’s own language - melodic as well, but not quite the same as the foreigners’ - and the most happy nation he had ever met was swimming towards him. “I wish you had written, me and Maa would’ve taken you with us to the forests!”

_Maa_? Nikolaj lifted an eyebrow. That wasn’t particularly a name he had ever heard of. It showed on his face and the boy shook his head.

“I’m not taking the name Johannes keeps trying to give me,” he explained, his voice just as melodic as the words he had been speaking earlier. “I refuse.”

Tino shook his head, “You should be careful, he’s gaining more land and power, soon you might have to go to war with him.”

Maa shrugged, the water rippling around him as he swam backwards slightly, “My people will win,” he said, his voice confident despite the look that Tino was giving him. “Is Tanska going to come in the water?”

Tino frowned for a moment before nodding his head, “You should join us, the weather has been so good for swimming.”

Now, so many years later, Nikolaj pulled himself from the past as he felt a hand brushing through his hair. Lifted his head, he looked up at the sea green eyes of his lover. “I just might kiss you,” he whispered and Eduard laughed lightly.

“No, no, not you sir,” he said in the phone, shaking his head. “I’ll be sure to get some paperwork done while he’s here. Thank you. Yes, of course, thank you.”

“No seriously,” Nikolaj said, wrapping his dripping arms around Eduard’s waist. “I really might, just keep speaking.”

“Of course,” Eduard moved slightly, dropping his phone on the grass next to him. “My bosses are going to think something inappropriate is going on.”

He laughed, moving back slightly, dragging a fully clothed Eduard with him. “Well let’s not disappoint them then,” he said as the other flailed in a desperate, but ultimately futile attempt to not fall in.

“Taani!”

**Author's Note:**

> Taani = Denmark in Estonian.  
> Nikke = ancient Scandinavia/Danish water spirit. Is a shapeshift. Often male. Lures people to water.  
> Tanska = Denmark in Finnish.  
> Maa = estonian. Land/ground/earth. I feel like at the time he wouldn’t take a human name, instead just go by Estonian words.  
> Oled liiga väsinud = you are tired, or again, should, because google translate is as reliable as politicians.
> 
> Last bit last, nikolaj’s thing about tino’s language not being as melodic, just him thinking that is because [during that time period] he’s gotten used to hearing it so often while not having heard estonian a lot. of course, his later thoughts are all because how much he likes estonia. and personally the same happened to me after a while with french. so pretty at first, now i don’t blink when i hear it.


End file.
